kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Noshiro
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2015_Note = |Christmas2015_2 = 阿賀野姉ぇ、炬燵でゴロゴロしてたらダメだから！太っちゃうからっ！ほらっ、立って立って！演習でも行って来たら？ |Christmas2015_2_EN = Agano-nee don't just loiter underneath the kotatsu! You'll get fat! Stand up, stand up! How about going to practice and coming back? |Christmas2015_2_Clip = |Christmas2015_2_Note = Secretary 2 Winter seasonal line |EndofYear2015 = はあ、提督の机もきれいにしなきゃ。倉庫も整理したいし…あ、阿賀野姉、何してるのって…もちろん大掃除です、大掃除！ |EndofYear2015_EN = *Sigh* I've to clean up the Admiral's desk as well... and I really want to sort out the storehouse after that too... Ah, Agano-nee. What am I doing? Spring cleaning of course, spring cleaning. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございます！本年も、阿賀野型、どうぞよろしくお願い致します。能代も頑張ります！ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, Happy New Year! Please take good care of the Agano-class this year, too. Noshiro will keep doing her best! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = はい、阿賀野姉ぇ。この豆を投げるんです。鬼は～外！ …こんな風に。ああっ、そっちは！ …あ、あ～。あ、あのー、矢矧。あのね… |Setsubun2016_EN = Ok, Agano-nee. Throw these beans. Demons out! ...like that. Ah, that way is-! ...ah, aah~. U-Um, Yahagi? Well, you see... |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 阿賀野姉ぇの分は、これで良し。提督の分は…うふっ、小さいけれど頑張っちゃった。よぉし、しっかり渡すわ！練習しよっと！ |Valentine2016_EN = Agano-nee's portion, ready. Admiral's portion is... ufu, it may be small but I did my best. Alright, I'll for sure give it to him! Time to practice! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |Valentine2016_2 = 阿賀野姉ぇ、炬燵でゴロゴロしてたらダメだから！太っちゃうからっ！ほらっ、立って立って！演習でも行って来たら？ |Valentine2016_2_EN = Agano-nee don't just loiter underneath the kotatsu! You'll get fat! Stand up, stand up! How about going to practice and coming back? |Valentine2016_2_Clip = |Valentine2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 Winter seasonal line |WhiteDay2016 = 提督からチョコのお返しをいただいてしまった。どうしよう… 食べるのもったいないし、食べないと悪くなるし…　ううう |WhiteDay2016_EN = I received the return gift for my chocolates from the Admiral. What to do... Eating it would be a waste, if it's not eaten it will go bad... Uuuh |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 提督、春ですね、え、お花見ですか？良いですね！能代お弁当を用意しますね |Spring2016_EN = Admiral, it's already spring isn't it. Eh, flower viewing, was it? Sounds great! Noshiro, shall prepare some bentou as well. |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、おめでとうございます！この春三周年となります。能代、そして私達阿賀野型これからも頑張ります。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Congratulations, Admiral! It is the third anniversary as of this spring. Noshiro, along with everyone else of the Agano class, will do her best from here on. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 紫陽花の花、綺麗… 提督はこの季節、お好きですか？能代は少し心が穏やかになるような気がして、好きです。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Hydrangeas are pretty... Admiral, do you like this season? It fills me with this vivid warmth, thus I like it. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance *Noshiro has long brown hair and light green eyes. She and her sisters wear a sleeveless serafuku that exposes her midriff with a red pleated skirt, which vaguely implies the sort of miko outfits that the battleships wear. She wears a necktie, gloves, belt, and has asymmetrical legwear where the left leg has a single thighhigh stocking on a garter strap. Noshiro wears her hair in a braid with an orange hair tie securing it in place. Personality *In comparison to the other Agano-class sisters, Noshiro has a much more serious personality. This can be explained historically as Noshiro acted as the flagship of the 2nd Torpedo Squadron after Jintsuu's sinking, which withheld the IJN's elite at the time. *She's not above having fun with other shipgirls, as displayed by some of her seasonal lines, notably Setsubun. *Uses third person to refer to herself. *While she can cook, she's only able to prepare curry. She mentions that fact in her 1 PM hourly. *Frequently mentions Agano in her hourlies and appears as holding affection for her, even though she occasionally seems to get fed up with her ditzy, forgetful behavior. She also mentions in her Wedding line how she doesn't want to be seen as'' only'' caring for her, but for the Admiral as well. Trivia *Named after Yoneshiro 米代 River (also known as Noshiro 能代 River) in Akita Prefecture. Not to be confused with Noudai 能代 River in Niigata Prefecture. *Sunk 26 October 1944 Category:Agano Class Category:Light Cruisers Category:Ships required for Improvements